Ice Popsicles After Practice
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: The GoM decided to grab some ice pops after an immense training. AoAka. One-shot.


Hurr~ This short AoAka drabble is dedicated to one of my wonderful friends I got to know in FB. This is my first time writing Akashi so, there MUST be soome mistakes. Hope you guys can point it out! :D

Lastly, enjoy!

* * *

The Generations of Miracle are at the convenient store nearby a train station. They decided to get some popsicles after such an intense training from the Captain. Everyone was exhausted and an ice pop is definitely a refreshing treat after a hellish training.

"What flavor did you buy, Aomine-kun?" The phantom sixth man asked the ace of Teikou while opening his vanilla flavored one.

"Mine's chocolate!" Kise exclaimed, waving his ice pop in the air excitedly.

"Are you Aomine-kun? I doubt so." Kuroko said flatly, ignoring the blonde. He turned to his best buddy to see him opening a strawberry flavored popsicle. "How rare it is to see Aomine-kun eat such a sweet flavor-" Something caught Kuroko's attention. He was training his observation skills anyway.

Akashi, who tagged along after their incessant persuasion, was sucking on a lemon flavored one. A look of disgust appeared on his face before he licked it once more, he grimaced. "What a disgusting flavor," He shook his head before handing it to the man beside him.

"Heh," Aomine chuckled amusingly. "You're the one who said you wanted a taste." He shrugged, and took the popsicle Akashi handed him before giving back the strawberry one to Akashi.

"There's nothing wrong in trying new things." Akashi took the popsicle and licked it, a smile erupted at the familiar flavor before it turned back into a smirk. "Therefore," He shoved the pinkish red popsicle to Aomine's face, startling the sun-kissed male. "Try it."

"Wha-" Aomine stared at the strawberry popsicle with horror. "It's so sweet!" He scrunched his face up, flappinf his hand in the air as in a way of 'impossible'.

"You didn't even try it." Akashi pointed out.

"It _looks_ sweet." Aomine made his point, still grimacing.

"_Daiki_."

Hearing his name being called in such a tone, Aomine bit his own lips, looking away from Akashi, hesitating.

"Argh, I'm gonna regret this later.." The bluenette mumbled and sighed, finally succumbed to Akashi's demanding nature.

"You won't, trust me." The smirk on Akashi's face marked the start of Aomine's fear.

Aomine stared at the ice pop and sighed once more before leaning down to do an examination lick; he made a face. Before he could fully back away, Akashi took the chance to shove it into Aomine's mouth. Aomine gagged and tears pearled at the corner of his eyes. He glared at the redhead in front of him.

"Do what I did to your popsicle to mine." It was a simple and pure statement, no suggestion nor notation of sexual tension in it but Aomine blushed at it. In Aomine's ears, it was like Akashi speaking dirty to him. And a speaking dirty Akashi is rare. Even though it will crush his pride for doing something like this in public, he couldn't resist. He glared one last time at the smirking redhead.

Aomine pulled a decent distance away from the popsicle before leaning down to the lowest part of the ice pop. He darted his tongue out, licking from the bottom to the top before kissing it. He opened his mouth again to engulf half of the ice pop into his mouth. His tongue worked its way on the cold surface, licking away the melting liquid. His head bobbed up and down slowly, licking the tip when he reached the top and sucking the body length when it occupied his mouth. His lemon popsicle melting in his hand.

"Enough."

Aomine pulled away from the popsicle with a 'pop' sound. He licked his lips and the sweetness of the strawberry popsicle hit him. His face was flushed a bright shade of red and his hand was already sticky from the melted lemon popsicle. He glared at Akashi's smug face.

"Feeling remorseful?" Akashi teased, taking the first lick of his Aomine-saliva-coated-strawberry-popsicle. A smirk of satisfaction spread across his lips.

"Totally." Aomine snarled at Akashi menacingly. Though it's not much of an impact with that flustered face of his.

Akashi chuckled. "Lies."

Aomine rolled his eyes and continue to suck on his lemon ice pop, his face still pouting in embarrassment. Akashi's face softened as he smiled. This tall man beside him can be so precious at times. Without further hesitation, Akashi tiptoed and pecked Aomine on the cheek(more like the cheekbone).

"Wha-" Aomine's eyes widened. He never thought that Akashi would kiss him public. However, when he turned to face the redhead, he himself was shock by what he did too. Aomine blinked in bewilderment before chuckling. Now it was Akashi's turn to blush.

"Not as demanding as you claim yourself to be, huh?" Aomine shined his signature smirk as he ruffled Akashi's hair.

"Be quiet." Akashi looked away, his cheeks huffing like a kid's.

* * *

"Even I don't do that with Aomine-kun." Kuroko stared at them with a blank face, a phone in his other hand to record the whole moment.

"Are they ignoring our presence?!" Midorima huffed angrily, his cheeks tainted a light shade of pink as he glared daggers at the pair behind them.

"I don't mind.." Murasakibara smiled lazily, hugging the bag of snacks he bought just now when Akashi was too focused on 'playing' with Aomine to nag him.

"Aominecchi and Akashicchi...? W-When?!" Kise looked at the pair quizzically, his eyes darting from Aomine to Akashi then back to Aomine continuously.

Momoi, fainted from incessant nose-bleeding, laid on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Lol, how was it? Did I grasp Akashi's character right?


End file.
